Avonlea Life
by elsiecarson
Summary: BASED ON THE MOVIES. John Blythe comes back into Marilla's life after her brother Matthew dies. John tries to comfort her and they end up back in a relationship. Marilla finally forgives John for whatever he said when they were young that drove her away and she apologizes.
1. Chapter 1

Marilla Cuthbert sits on the porch of Green Gables with Rachel Lynde. She decides to go walk the fields. Rachel notices that Marilla has been doing this a lot since Matthew died. Marilla sighs as she walks through the fields that her elder brother, Matthew, loved. She can feel Matthew's presence in these fields. She puts her hands in her apron pockets and begins to cry. She misses her brother greatly. She hears footsteps behind her and quickly whirls around. "You miss him greatly don't you?" John Blythe asks as he leans on the gate. He's been tending the farm for her and he was once her beau.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I do miss him greatly." Marilla says as she wipes the tears from her face.

"Just because you didn't want to marry me doesn't mean that I don't care about how you're doing. Here take my handkerchief. It looks like you need it more than I do." John says as he opens the gate, comes towards her and hands her his handkerchief. "How are you really doing?"

"I haven't been coping well at all. Matthew was everything to me and I've been struggling to just stay positive moment to moment." Marilla says as she dries her eyes.

"Shall we walk together for a while you and I?" John asks as he holds his arm out for her.

"It would be lovely to walk with you and just be with someone who knows what I'm going through." Marilla says as she links arms with John. "John, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. You can ask me anything you want." John says as they stop on the footbridge over the creek.

"If I'd forgiven you when I had the chance would things have been different for us? Would things have turned out differently?" Marilla asks as she leans over the bridge railing.

"Of course it would have been different. I had picked out and bought your engagement ring and then we had that big fight and you wouldn't forgive me and I put that ring away and never looked at it again. It's still in my bedside table." John says as he leans back on the railing to look at Marilla.

"I must have been crazy not to have forgiven you when I had the chance. Will you allow me to apologize to you for not forgiving you sooner and allow me to forgive you? Will you forgive me?" Marilla asks as she runs her fingers along the railing.

"That took a lot of courage Marilla. Yes, of course I'll forgive you. That fight should never have happened. That was the first time I'd ever mentioned your looks perhaps being a bit plain, but it was only because I didn't know how to tell you how beautiful you looked. I was going to propose that night. I was so angry with myself that I nearly threw the ring in Barry's Pond. Now, I'm going to ask you something. Would you ever take me back? Will you allow me to court you again?" John asks hesitantly.

"You never lost me I just lost myself and it cost me more than I ever thought possible. I allowed my low self-esteem to get the better of me and it cost you and I our happy future." Marilla says as she places her hands on John's shoulders.

"Will it prevent you from allowing yourself to live a happy future with me now?" John asks having not heard an answer to it before.

"No, my low self-esteem will never prevent me from ever doing anything again. I always knew my future was with you I just didn't know how we'd get there. Will you stay to dinner?" Marilla asks as she begins to walk towards Green Gables.

"Are you sure Rachel won't mind? We weren't the best friends ever." John says as he catches up with Marilla and holds her hand.

"It's my kitchen not Rachel's and I can invite whoever I want to dinner, even you. She will just have to tolerate you for the evening. I want you to come with me to dinner. I'll even walk you home." Marilla says as she leans her head on John's shoulder. She feels very comfortable and natural with John even after thirty years.

"How can I refuse that offer? I just hope Rachel keeps a civil tongue. I don't want to cause an argument between you and her. I just want you and I to be able to enjoy our evening." John says as he puts his arm around Marilla's shoulders and kisses the top of her head.


	2. Setting a Friend Straight

"Marilla Cuthbert your macaroni casserole is done! Come and eat before it gets cold!" Rachel calls from the back porch.

"Coming Rachel." Marilla calls back. "How can we enjoy ourselves? Having Rachel around is going to be worse than having my mother around when we were younger." Marilla says as they climb the back steps into the warm Green Gables kitchen.

"What is he doing here?" Rachel asks as she puts her hands on her hips and glares at John.

"Never mind that now, Rachel. Would you please just set another place at the table while I get the meal ready to be plated?" Marilla says as she holds her ground against her stubborn friend.

"Just don't make me sit next to him." Rachel says angrily as she sets the table.

"Rachel, may I speak to you in the parlour for a moment? Make yourself at home, John, and do me a favour and check and make sure the vegetables are done? Thank you." Marilla says as she drags Rachel into the parlour.

"Marilla stop you're hurting me." Rachel says catching her toe on the rug in the hall.

"Rachel Lynde you are despicable! How can you treat a guest like that? You need to be civil to him while he's here. Do it for me, Rachel. Just be polite to him and you don't have to sit next to him." Marilla raises her voice as she closes the door to the parlour. She feels as if she's talking to a young child.

"Marilla Cuthbert, are you kidding me? You still love him, don't you? I always thought you were so sensible, but you're not making any sense at all!" Rachel cries in astonishment.

"Yes, I do still love him, Rachel. You of all people should know that love doesn't make sense. I know you too well, Rachel. You can't hide your emotions from me. You're jealous because you're not going to get to spend your golden years with Thomas. I know you. I'm sorry about Thomas, but don't take it out on John and me." Marilla says as she walks towards her friend.

"Oh, you're right. I never thought I'd lose Thomas so young and then when I saw you and John come in just now and you looked so happy I got angry at you, and John, and Thomas. I never thought when I married the man I loved that he was going to be taken from me so early." Rachel says as she flops into a chair.

"Rachel, nobody who's led a life can say it turned out they wanted it to. Do you think that this is how my life was supposed to go? I never thought that I would have lived most of my life with my brother. I always thought I'd marry and have children. The things we want are not always meant to be, but I'm going to enjoy the time I have left and if that includes John then so be it. I've loved him for as long as I can remember and I have another chance and I'm not going to give that up. Now, I'm going to go back into that kitchen and enjoy dinner with John. Are you coming with me?" Marilla asks as she walks toward the door.

"I'll be in in a moment. I just need to calm down a little bit first." Rachel says as she dries her eyes.


	3. Is Everything Okay?

"Is Rachel alright? She seemed rather upset." John asks as Marilla walks back into the kitchen.

"She'll be fine. She's just a little jealous that's all. She never thought she'd be a widow so young. We're just too happy for her. She'll be in in a moment, but she said we could start." Marilla says quietly as she begins to serve dinner.

Rachel walks into the kitchen and says to John, "I'm sorry about my reaction."

Marilla smiles at Rachel and passes John his plate and then passes Rachel her plate. "Here Rachel. That's your meal. Will you say grace, John?"

"For what we are about to receive may the Lord make us truly thankful and may good friends become better friends. Amen." John says as he looks around the table.

Marilla puts a reassuring hand on John's knee under the table.


	4. Quiet Time

"What's for dessert, Marilla?" Rachel asks as she collects the dinner plates from the table.

"I made stewed rhubarb and custard. I hope that's okay with you, John." Marilla says as she spoons warm rhubarb compote into bowls and then adds custard to it.

"I always did like your rhubarb and custard. It's legend, but it's been a long time since I've had your cooking. It's better than I remember." John says as Marilla hands him his dessert dish and a spoon.

"Flattery won't get you extra dessert, John. It's nice to have my cooking appreciated, though." Marilla says as she looks pointedly at Rachel.

"Shall I put tea on Marilla, John?" Rachel asks ignoring Marilla's comment.

"Tea would be lovely Rachel." Marilla says trying to be very polite to her friend. Marilla rubs her foot on John's lower leg and reaches for his hand on the tabletop. "Shall we have tea in the parlour?"

"You're going to let me sit in the parlour with tea? Tea stains and I'm a little clumsy." John asks as he watches Marilla stand up and pick up her tea cup.

"I trust you John. Are you coming Rachel? You're welcome to join us if you want." Marilla says as John opens the door to the parlour for her.

"I've got finish a letter to my Robert. You two go ahead. I trust you Marilla." Rachel says as she winks at Marilla and climbs the stairs to her room.

"She's cheeky, but I'm glad she's given us the evening to ourselves. This is the time Matthew and I used to enjoy so much. I love that we have time like this again. I never thought I'd have another chance with you, but I'm glad I do have another chance with you. I promise to forgive you if I need to." Marilla says as she curls her feet under her and sits on the end of the sofa. John comes and sits next to Marilla and allows her to curl into his arms. "Being here like this with you it feels like we've been together forever."

"I promise I'll never give you a reason to have to forgive me. No more fights like the last time we had a fight. You're beautiful you know." John says as he watches Marilla sip her tea.

"John you need glasses. I've never been beautiful, elegant perhaps, but not beautiful." Marilla says laying her head on John's chest.

"You could be beautiful if you didn't pull your hair back so tightly. If you left your hair a little looser you'd look younger." John says as he touches her hair lightly with his fingertips and looks at her tenderly.

"Oh, stop talking. Just kiss me." Marilla says as she stretches up towards John and strokes his face. "Goodness, I'd forgotten how handsome you are. I love you, I always have."

"I love you too. Don't ever forget that." John says as he leans down and presses his lips to Marilla's. "I'd forgotten how wonderful it is to kiss you. You're incredible."

Marilla blushes slightly at John's compliment and she looks up at the clock on the wall. "What time do you have to be home?" She asks sadly as she looks into John's eyes.

"I should go soon, but we still have some time. I was going to ask: how's Anne enjoying teaching in Kingsport?" John asks as he puts his arms around Marilla.

"She struggled a little early on but she has won the admiration of most of the teachers, but she's not sure about the principal, Miss Katherine Brooke. Anne says she's terribly bitter and sarcastic. She hopes that she can win her over though. What about Gilbert? How's he doing in medical school?" Marilla asks as she pulls her hairpins out and lays her head down on John's lap.

"He loves it. He's top of his class from what he's written. He's worked hard to get where he is. I'm so proud of him. He asks about Anne a great deal. He misses her greatly." John says as he strokes Marilla's long, chestnut brown hair.

"There seems to be a weakness in both families for the other. The Blythe men for two generations have fallen for Cuthbert women. You have especially good taste. Why has Gilbert been missing Anne so much? I know Gilbert loves Anne, but what happened between them?"

"Anne didn't tell you that Gilbert proposed to her and she turned him down?" John asks in a surprised tone.

"She never told me specifically what was wrong the night of Diana's wedding, but I suspected it had something to do with Gilbert. Gilbert's the only one that can rile Anne like that. Just as you are the only one that can rile me as you do." Marilla says cheekily.

"Are you comparing Anne and Gilbert to you and I? I didn't know Gilbert was so similar to me." John says quietly as he places his hand on Marilla's arm.

"When I saw Gilbert when he was fishing he looked so much like you. If I'd been thirty years younger I would have sworn it was you. Gilbert talks like you and even has the same hand gestures as you do." Marilla says as she reaches for John's hand.


	5. The Walk Home

John glances up at the clock and sighs. "I should head home. It's late and I have to finish planting cucumber seeds for two farms tomorrow. Are you still willing to walk me home?"

"Of course. I'll just get my shawl and then we can go." Marilla says as she sits up and begins to put her hair back up.

"Leave it. I like your hair down better." John says as he pulls the hairpins back out of Marilla's hair.

"Alright, I'll let you persuade me this once. Let's head out." Marilla says as she gathers up her shawl.

"Come on then." John says as he takes Marilla's hand and walks out the back door.

"I love this time of night in Avonlea. It's beautiful and calm." Marilla takes a deep breath in the cool night air.

"I haven't done this in a long time. I love walking with you. We would never have been able to do this when we were younger." John says as he slips his arm around Marilla's waist.

"I know. My father used to make Matthew chaperone us. He hated having to do that. This is the first time we've ever actually been alone on a date. It's peculiar to say that, but I'm not uncomfortable. I'm actually enjoying this quite a bit." Marilla says as she puts her arm around John's waist and leans her head on his shoulder.

"I should hope that I haven't made you uncomfortable. We made Matthew uncomfortable often enough when we were younger, didn't we? It's interesting being alone with you for once. Rachel was very kind to let us be alone; it's been lovely." John says as he turns Marilla towards himself, puts both arms around her waist, and spins her around.

"I've loved having this opportunity with you and having this time with you. Tonight has been just lovely. You can come to dinner or lunch any time. I've missed having you around to be honest. I was just too stubborn to tell you anything. I watched you for years as you married and had your first child and wished it was me. Did you really love your wife?" Marilla asks as she puts her hands on each side of John's face and looks deep into his eyes.

"I learned and grew to love her, but she never compared to you. You were always the one for me, but you were too stubborn and I wasn't stubborn enough to pull through our relationship. I'm sorry that I didn't try and stay with you harder." John says as he looks into Marilla's deep brown eyes. No she's not classically beautiful, he thinks, but she is beautiful and I do love her dearly.

"There's more than one person involved in a relationship, John. I can't blame you. We'll be better now. We're smarter now than we were then. Well, you're at the gate. I guess I can leave you here." Marilla says hesitantly as she looks to the path in front of her. She doesn't want to leave.

"Walk me to the door?" John asks as he opens the gate, but keeps ahold of Marilla's hand.

"Alright, I'll walk you to the door. You better hope that your son isn't looking out the front window when we come up. He might be slightly shocked." Marilla says as they keep walking.

"It's a good thing he's not here right now then." John says as they get to the front door.

"Oh, that's right I forgot." Marilla blushes and ducks her head demurely away from John. He makes her forget the world around her.

"Look at me Marilla." John requests as he puts his hand gently under Marilla's chin and gently lifts her head. "I haven't seen you in the moonlight for so long. Please, look at me." Marilla lifts her eyes but leaves them gently shrouded beneath her long eyelashes. John gasps as he looks down at Marilla. "How can this be happening to me?"

"It was meant to be." Marilla says as she links her arms around John's neck. John doesn't reply to Marilla's comment. He already knows it's true. He bends over a little and places his hands on each side of her face and kisses her tenderly. "Oh, come now, we can do better than that." Marilla says as she stands on tiptoe to be nose to nose with John.

"I think we can too." John says as he reaches down and grabs Marilla's waist, lifts her off the porch and kisses her soundly. Marilla clings harder to John as he gives her an open-mouthed kiss and then begins to French kiss her. When John pulls back from the kiss he looks down at Marilla and says, "I never knew it could be like this for us. I hoped, but I never thought it would happen."

"I suspected we could be like this, but I never thought we'd be back together. I should get back. Rachel will be wondering where I am." Marilla whispers as she brushes her knuckles across John's face.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" John asks as he and Marilla sit on the front porch.

"I'm picking apples to start my apple preserves. Why?" Marilla asks as she puts her head on John's knee.

"Do you need help? I've planted most of the cucumbers and the rest won't take long. Would you like me to help you pick apples?" John asks.

"Have you planted cucumbers for me, too? You don't have to pick apples. You can hold the ladder for me though." Marilla says as she taps the end of John's nose. "I'll see you tomorrow at seven a.m. sharp." Marilla says as she gives John a kiss on the lips.


	6. Elation

Marilla walks back to Green Gables with a huge smile on her face. Everything feels very surreal. Just hold onto him this time, she thinks. This could change your life. Don't let this opportunity pass you by. Marilla walks into the warm kitchen and is immediately bombarded. "What happened with John? You've been gone a long time." Rachel says quickly.

Marilla does a twirl through the kitchen before she speaks to Rachel. "John is great. He kisses divinely. I'd forgotten how wonderful he is. He takes my breath away."

"In more ways than one I imagine. How could you kiss him on the first date? I trusted you to behave yourself since I wasn't going to be chaperoning you." Rachel says in her own apoplectic way.

"That was not our first date. It was just our first date in thirty years. I didn't just kiss him; I just kissed him passionately and I French kissed him and I loved it and I didn't think there was anything wrong with it! We love each other very much and I'm not willing to give up on him again no matter what your objections happen to be." Marilla says cheekily as she waltzes past Rachel.

"Marilla Cuthbert you are bolder than a fox in a hen house. What do you mean by French kissing a man you've probably never kissed on the lips before the first time you're alone together in thirty years? It's just not done. You're not quite the woman I thought you were." Rachel says calmly.

"Nonsense Rachel. I'm still the same woman I always was I've just fallen in love. Falling in love doesn't change a person. You have to choose to change. I chose to change for John. Kissing, by the way, is a way of displaying affection and John and I like to be able to display our affection for each other." Marilla says voicing her opinion.

"I'm teasing you. I really think it's wonderful that you're so happy. It's just so hard to watch someone be so much happier than I am. I've never been so upset in my life. The last six months have been absolutely horrible. I'm sorry if I've made this harder than it needs to be. I just wish it could be me. I've been so lonely since Thomas died and I know you've been trying to help, but it's simply not the same. I'm glad that you've found someone to spend you remaining years with." Rachel says as the two women settle into their chairs in the parlour.

"Oh, Rachel, John's so romantic. I'd forgotten how wonderful it can be. He said that I looked beautiful in the moonlight. I've never been called beautiful even when John and I were courting he never called me beautiful." Marilla sighs as she puts her cheek on her palm.

Realization dawns on Rachel as Marilla speaks. "Marilla Cuthbert your hair is down," she exclaims.

"I took it down when John and I were in the parlour and he persuaded me to leave it down when I walked him home. He loves my hair down." Marilla says distractedly.

"It seems that all men like to see women with their hair down. Thomas loved to see me with my hair down. It must be a male thing. They all seem to like running their fingers through loose hair." Rachel says reminiscing a little.

"John did that tonight when I lay down and put my head in his lap. It felt so wonderful and he was so kind and gentle. He also suggested that if I leave my hair a little fuller I will look a little younger. I might try it for a while and see if I like it. It will take a little getting used to but I think he's right. I've never had to dress to impress before. I was in style when I was young." Marilla says sensibly.

"I was going to mention that since you're no longer single you might want to update your wardrobe and add a little more colour to it. There are more expectations now that you and John are courting." Rachel says knowingly. She's seen Marilla's entire rather drab wardrobe.

"Oh Rachel, John knows what I look like and what my wardrobe looks like and he hasn't complained. He likes me despite what I wear." Marilla says as she tucks her feet under her.

"Marilla, John's going to be taking you parties and balls all the time. You are going to need new gowns at least. You never wear dresses just skirts and blouses." Rachel says in her stern tone of voice.

"That I agree with. I have to get used to all of this again. It's been so long since I've been this happy. I'll have to write to Anne and ask what colours are popular right now. Maybe if she comes home for Christmas she can help me." Marilla says quietly. "Listen, it's late and it's been a big day. I'm very tired and I'm heading to bed."

"All right, my friend. I'm coming too. It's so nice to see you so happy. I hope it will work out well for you." Rachel says as she enters her bedroom.

"Good night, Rachel. I'll see you in the morning. By the way, John is coming to help us pick apples tomorrow. I hope you don't mind." Marilla says quietly.

"I don't mind at all. It's nice to see that he's willing to do whatever he can to spend time with you. It's a very positive sign for your relationship. Good night, Marilla." Rachel says as she closes her bedroom door.


	7. Moments Before Bed

Marilla enters her bedroom and takes her personal diary out and she smiles as she thinks about all the things she can write about. She's kept a diary since she was a young girl and all the diaries are now in a box in the attic. Marilla's not an emotional person, but she always pours her heart out to her diary and the entries have been rather depressing since Matthew died. She does the same tonight. As she slips into her nightgown and gets into bed she looks out the window and blows a kiss in the direction of John's house.


	8. Breakfast

Marilla wakes up the next morning and she smiles as she thinks about the day ahead. Marilla jumps out of bed for the first time in many years. She sighs in frustration as she looks in her wardrobe. Rachel's right, she thinks, my wardrobe is dowdy and dull. She picks through every article of clothing in her wardrobe and finally picks out a pale pink blouse and beige skirt. She sits at her vanity and begins to pull her hair back tightly and then remembers John's advice and leaves her hair a little fuller. She walks down the stairs and smells hot tea and cinnamon French toast. "Morning Rachel."

"Morning Marilla. Do you want one piece of cinnamon French toast or two? Your hair looks nice." Rachel asks as she pours Marilla a cup of tea.

"Oh, two please. It smells wonderful, Rachel. Thank you for making us breakfast." Marilla says as she slowly drinks her tea.

"Well you were so giddy last night that I thought you wouldn't sleep, so I decided to get up and make us breakfast." Rachel says as she puts two pieces of French toast in the pan and then turns to Marilla and asks, "Do you need syrup or cinnamon and sugar?"

"Oh, cinnamon and sugar." Marilla says as she spread butter on her French toast and then adds the cinnamon and sugar to it. Behind her John enters the kitchen and motions to Rachel to stay quiet.

"Good morning, darling." John says as he comes up behind Marilla, puts his arms around her and kisses her cheek. "That smells delicious. What is that?"

"My perfume or my breakfast?" Marilla asks as she spins in her chair to face John.

"Both, though the smell of breakfast is a bit stronger at the moment." John says as he sits down next to Marilla.

"The breakfast is Rachel's cinnamon French toast and my perfume is an English wisteria-scented one. Do you want a bite?" Marilla asks as she slices off a little piece.

"Yes, please." John says as he leans forward to allow Marilla to feed him.

Marilla cups her hand under her fork and carefully feeds John the French toast. "What do you think?" she asks as she pulls her fork away.

"It's divine. Rachel, this is lovely. You'll have to give Marilla the recipe so she can cook it for me." John says cordially.

"I know how to make it, but it never turns out the same as Rachel's. Rachel has a special touch with her French toast and I haven't quite mastered it yet. I'll see what I can do though. Rachel's got a few desserts I want to try too." Marilla says as she winks at Rachel.

Marilla sips her tea and watches Rachel liberally pour sugar and cinnamon over her French toast. She smiles and says nothing but John can't help but say to her, "Sugar and spice, Rachel?"

"Ha, ha, John Blythe. You are cheeky. No wonder Marilla likes you. The two of you are exactly the same." Rachel says as she finishes up her French toast.

"Oh, Rachel, you're not supposed to tell him all my secrets. Should we start picking apples now?" Marilla asks as she grabs her sun bonnet off the back of the kitchen door and walks out. John merely shrugs at Rachel and walks out the door.


	9. In the Orchard

By the time Rachel and John get to the apple orchard Marilla's already up a ladder picking apples. John helps Rachel put her ladder up and the climbs up behind Marilla. "You didn't need me to hold the ladder, cheeky lady. What am I going to do with you?" John asks as he slips his arms around Marilla's waist.

"Stop flirting and start picking!" Rachel yells from three trees down.

"Don't you ever stop? Don't spoil the moment, Rachel. We were having such a lovely time until you interrupted." Marilla says as she climbs down the ladder with her first bushel of apples.

"I think that you're supposed to be picking apples for your preserves. Don't you want to get finished apple picking today?" Rachel says watching Marilla.

"I do want to get finished and I would remind you that I've already picked a bushel of apples and you're only half way through your first one." Marilla says climbing back up the ladder.

John doesn't follow Marilla up her ladder but puts up his own ladder in the tree next to Marilla.


	10. Observed Moments

The day winds on and as they pick Rachel hums Beethoven music. She makes sandwiches and lemonade for lunch and brings it outside for John and Marilla. John quickly climbs down from his ladder and gives Marilla his hand to help her down from her ladder. The trio sit under the trees and eat lunch. John lays back on the grass and looks up at the cloud shapes.

"What are you doing?" Marilla asks as she lets down her hair and lays down right next to John.

"I'm looking for shapes in the clouds. It must be my nostalgic side." John says smiling at Marilla.

"This does bring back wonderful memories from when we were young, doesn't it? We used to do this a lot." Marilla says and sighs.

"Any really beautiful day we were together we'd do this. It really brings back wonderful memories." John says as he reaches over and strokes Marilla's hair.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Rachel says as she stands up and returns to picking apples.

John moves to get up but Marilla catches his arm and says, "Let her be on her own for a while. She seems a little steamed right now. She misses Thomas so much." She rolls onto her side with John's arm around her and she places her arm over John's chest.

The warm sun beats down on John and Marilla and makes the couple sleepy. Marilla sits up and wraps her arms around her knees. John sits behind Marilla and runs his hands through her hair and flips it over her shoulder and draws designs lightly on her back.

Eventually the couple return to picking apples. At about three o'clock in the afternoon Rachel notices that Marilla's bonnet is not on her head, but is hanging down her back. "Marilla Cuthbert, you better wear your bonnet or your face will look just like leather!" Rachel yells at Marilla.

Marilla glares at her friend and pulls on her bonnet strings to pull her bonnet back on her head. She climbs down the ladder with her fourth bushel of apples.

"Can you grab my bushel of apples whilst you're down off your ladder?" John asks as he passes Marilla his basket.

Marilla grumbles a bit, but adds John's apples to the others. "Rachel is your bushel of apples full?" Marilla asks as she stops beside Rachel's ladder. Rachel wordlessly passes her a large bushel of apples. "I'm going to go start dinner." Marilla says and she walks towards the house.


	11. Friendly Discussion

The moment Marilla's inside the house Rachel climbs down from her ladder and goes over to John. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

John climbs down the ladder and sits on the third rung. "What's wrong, Rachel?"

"What are you doing, John? Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with Marilla?" Rachel asks as she sits next to John.

"Yes, I do want to spend the rest of my life with Marilla. Why do you ask?" John asks Rachel as he looks towards Green Gables.

"I don't want to see her hurt. She so desperately wants this to last forever." Rachel says also looking towards Green Gables.

"I want to marry her, Rachel, how much more forever can you get?" John asks raising his voice slightly.

Rachel blinks back tears rapidly and turns back towards John. "You really want to marry her?" she asks again.

"Yes, I do. Now shall we head in before Marilla gets suspicious?" John says as he offers his arm of Rachel and begins to walk towards the house.

"Marilla will be suspicious anyways. That's just the way she is." Rachel says as they climb the back stairs.

"What have you two been doing?" Marilla asks as she stands at the stove and stirs a sauce.

"Oh, nothing." Rachel says evasively.

"Watching the stars come out." John says as he comes to stand behind her. "Can I help?"

"Everything's just about finished, but you can set the table for me." Marilla says as she turns around and kisses John on the lips.


	12. Tired

Rachel goes to bed early that night and Marilla and John spend their evening in the parlour. Marilla gets drowsy quickly and yawns. "Maybe I should go. You look like you're about to fall asleep." John says as he leans on the sofa arm.

"No, no, I'm alright!" Marilla says as she smiles at John and stretches.

John lies down on the sofa with Marilla's favourite cushion behind his head. Marilla lies down next to John with her head lying in the crook of John's arm. Slowly the couple relax into each others' arms and they begin to fall asleep after their long day. John watches Marilla fall asleep and reaches down and pulls out her hair pins and leans down and gently kisses her cheek before laying right down and going to sleep. Marilla wakes up briefly when John begins to snore, but quickly falls back to sleep.


	13. Waking Moments

When Marilla wakes up the next morning, for the first time ever, there's a pair of warm arms around her waist and a warm body keeping her warm and safe. She rolls over and smiles as she watches John sleep. His dark hair has fallen across his eyes and she reaches out to gently brush the hair back from his forehead and manages not wake John up while she's touching him. Marilla hears Rachel coming down the stairs and quickly rolls over and pretends to be asleep. She doesn't want to catch flack from Rachel for her actions.

Rachel pokes her head into the parlour and smiles. The scene almost exactly replicates a scene between her and Thomas before they married. Rachel remembers waking up the next morning with Thomas' arms around her waist and never wanting to leave. Rachel decides to leave the happy couple alone to enjoy these early morning moments when they wake up.

Marilla sighs when Rachel doesn't come in and wake her up. She snuggles back against John's body and quickly falls back to sleep. John wakes up a few minutes later and sits up slightly, trying not to disturb Marilla, and observes her quietly for a moment before laying back down and going back to sleep. Just before he slips back to sleep he thinks I'll ask Marilla to marry me today. He also feels one of Marilla's small, rough hands being placed flat on his chest. He can't believe his luck at getting his true love back.

Marilla wakes up again a couple of hours later and sits up and stretches. She hasn't noticed that John is also awake. He sits up behind her and slips his arms around her waist and spins her around. "Good morning," he says before he kisses her.

"Good morning," Marilla says as she places a hand on John's cheek and leans up to kiss him gently and passionately. "What time is it?" she asks glancing out the window.

"Later than I thought we'd be up. No one who works on a farm should be up this late." John says as Marilla sits on his lap.

Marilla smiles as she glances at the clock. It is eleven o'clock in the morning. "What do you want for brunch?"

"Bacon and eggs and toast?" John asks hesitantly. He doesn't want Marilla to feel obliged to cook all day.

Marilla has soon whipped breakfast up and the couple sit together in the cozy kitchen and Marilla never wants the moment to end because it feels so right. John smiles across the table at Marilla as he swipes his toast through the soft yolk of his eggs. It feels as if they've been together forever.


	14. Proposal

Marilla takes John's hand and they walk out across the farm and they look at the bright sunshine of autumn. John looks out to the horizon as he fumbles with the ring which he feels is starting to burn a hole in his pocket. The sun is just starting to set and pours a golden light across the valley. "Marilla, can I ask you something?"

Marilla turns towards John and smiles. "Of course you can, darling. You don't have to ask me if you can ask me a question."

John smiles at her. "Just promise me that you won't interrupt."

Marilla looks confused. "I promise, but what is this all about? Are you keeping secrets?"

"No of course not. I got into enough trouble the last time I kept a secret that I certainly won't keep secrets again. I love you, Marilla Anne Cuthbert. I always have and I always will. I ask you on my knees with hope in my heart. Will you marry me, my love?" John asks as he kneels at Marilla's feet and takes her hands in his.

Marilla sinks to her knees on the grass with tears glistening in her eyes. She wants to savour this moment forever. She looks deep into John's eyes and throws her arms around his neck. "It is my honour to marry you. I never thought that this would ever happen. Yes I will marry you."

John lets out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He reaches into his pocket, pulls out the ring, and places it on Marilla's finger. It's not as in style as it once was, but John had purchased it almost thirty years ago. He wants to give her the ring she should have received years ago. Nothing else would have felt right.


End file.
